


Crossroads

by Epic_Glitter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, One Shot, Pirates, Sacrifice Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Glitter/pseuds/Epic_Glitter
Summary: Max refused to sacrifice the blue-haired punk she loved most /or/ her hometown, Arcadia Bay. She had only one chance left to find a solution. After Max made the ultimate sacrifice, a mysterious figure offered her the ultimate reward...





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: strong language, gun violence, death (similar to / no worse than canon)

**Song:** Campusanis - [Left Alone](https://youtu.be/GGes_dKkKvI)

* * *

 “Aaaaaggggghhhh!”

When her photo-jump was complete, Max immediately collapsed onto the tiled floor, groaning and clutching her head. An agonizing force within her skull squeezed her brain in the vice-grip of reversing time.

The pressure was nearly lethal, and she knew it.

During her past jumps to this moment, she’d used her brief minutes alone in the bathroom to try to change  _something_ _:_ Leave a note for herself. Send a text to everyone on her contacts list. Call the KBAY meteorologist, or the Mayor’s office, or the Beacon.

Nobody listened to her warnings.

It was no use.

Every time, the jump hurt a little more, and veered closer to inflicting a fatal injury.

Every time, the Storm still came, and auto-Max made the same unbearable sacrifice.

Every time, Max-Prime “woke up” the morning of Chloe’s funeral and jumped through the butterfly photo, refusing to accept a world without her.

It was a vicious cycle.

It was tearing her apart.

“It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress, you're okay, bro, just... count to three. Don't be scared. You own this school... If I wanted, I could blow it up. You're the boss.”

The agitated young man muttered at the mirror, rapidly drawing uneven breaths as he leaned against the sink. Max hid in her usual spot beyond the last stall. Throughout his diatribe, she hugged her knees and silently wept.

Blood ran from her nose and tears fell alongside drops of red, pooling on the ceramic flooring below.

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say.”

Time was running out.

Despite dozens of failed attempts, she clung to a desperate hope that she could still save _both_ Chloe _and_ Arcadia Bay.

This could be her last chance.

“Nobody would ever even MISS your ‘punk ass’ would they?”

Steeling her nerves and drawing a deep breath, she whispered “I love you, Chloe,” before crawling out from her hiding place with one hand still clutching her head.

“Get that gun away from me-”

With every last ounce of her remaining strength, she cried out, “NO!”

“What the fuck…?” Nathan said as he spun to face her, his eyes wild as he turned, pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger in a split-second reaction.

The intense flash made Max clamp her eyelids shut as the thunderous gunshot reverberated off the metal bathroom stalls. Even as she crumpled into a heap on the floor, her mind remained focused solely on her beloved best friend.

Opening her eyes, she looked across the room and found the blue-haired, beanie-clad punk still standing. Her white Misfit Skull shirt was unstained, her jaw hung open, and she was glaring at Nathan.

Chloe was alive!

The thought repeated in her mind as her gaze remained fixed on those wide-open, stunning blue eyes.

Chloe was alive!

That defiant truth pierced through the surrounding chaos, wrapping her in its triumphant embrace.

Chloe was-

Why was Chloe looking at her like that?

When did the room get so dim? Did someone turn out the lights?

And – wowser! - where was that intense burning pain coming from?

Max gasped sharply, her hand gripping the warm, wet spot near her ribs.

At first she didn’t understand. Her hand was soaked, a copper taste filled her mouth, she was gasping and choking on _something_ while desperately struggling for breath. But it didn’t make any sense – nothing felt _real_ yet.

Shoving Nathan to the ground, Chloe screamed out “Max!” and “What the FUCK did you do!”. As the blue-haired punk forcefully kicked his head, grabbing the gun and shoving it in her back waistband, Max finally understood.

Oh. _Shit_. This warm liquid… _She’d_ taken the bullet for her best friend.

Leaving the gunman unconscious near the door, Chloe rushed to Max’s side and held her.

“Max please hold on!” she cried, speaking rapidly, “If you even _think_ of dying on me you goddamn hippie… You can’t just _pop up_ on the most insane day ever, and save my sorry ass, then up and _die._ The Captain can’t outlive the First Mate. That’s not fucking allowed! I love you too much for that! Do you hear me?”

“Chl- glggh.. Chl-”

Max weakly looked up at her, helplessly gagging on blood when she tried to speak.

“Oh, holy shit, your mouth… I think he got your lung, Max,” the punk said, her voice thin and shaky as she freed one hand to pat at her own pockets, “You hold the fuck on, ok? Where’s my phone? We can… we can get help...”

Seeing the pain in her best friend’s eyes, hearing the panic in her voice, and knowing how many loved ones she’d already lost, hurt even worse than the bullet’s searing burn.

Max still took comfort in her words and presence.

She’d wanted to live, she’d wanted everyone to live… but if she had to face the end, she was grateful to have her best friend’s arms around her when she left.

Chloe was _absolutely_ worth it.

As her vision faded to darkness, only one word filled her mind:

_Love._

* * *

“Where am I?” Max said as she came to, cautiously exhaling and running one hand along her ribcage. The bullet wound, along with all of her pain, had disappeared.

Those final moments were disturbingly clear in her memory, and she hadn’t used her powers. Yet she was no longer in the Blackwell girls’ bathroom, and Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

How long had she been been sitting at this tiny table? Looking down, she saw a vinyl record displayed under the table’s clear glass surface, making it appear that the album itself served as a tabletop. It looked like the tables on the outdoor patio at Bean Hip Café. Two steaming mugs of coffee and a blue photo album emerged as she lifted her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

All around, a boundless white expanse extended in every direction.

A young woman appeared and sat across from her, flashing her a warm, knowing smile. They’d never met, but Max recognized her single earring, long blonde hair, and ripped flannel shirt.

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Max!” she said in a smooth, upbeat tone. Leaning forward and resting her arms on the table, she pushed aside the photo album. “This place is hella weird, right?”

How?

After searching so long for clues, and finding the devastating answers... how could she be here?

Max had been so focused on finding her, and Chloe spent months longing to see her again.

Now, hearing the model from the Missing Person flyers greet her with such friendly enthusiasm-

Well, it was enough of a shock to turn her filters right off.

“Are you Rachel Amber? Chloe was right – you’re even prettier than in her pictures!”

As soon as she blurted the words out, Max’s cheeks flushed a bright red hue, and she hid her face behind a mug as she took her first sip of coffee.

“Um… I mean, it’s nice to meet you, too. I’m… I’m sorry for what h-”

“ _You_ have nothing to be sorry for,” Rachel said, drinking from the cup on her end of the table and meeting Max’s eyes, “You found the truth about what happened to me, you sacrificed _your own life_ to save Chloe’s, _and_ you prevented the Storm. Honestly? If I had a pen, I’d ask for your autograph!”

With an easygoing bout of laughter, Rachel winked and set her mug down.

Reassured by her casual tone and lighthearted gestures, Max offered a small, accommodating smile.

“How… how did you know-”

“I was just like you, Max. When I made my grand entrance,” she said, opening her arms wide with a flourish, “I had _so_ many questions! I know it’s confusing, I know that kinda blows. But I’ve been sent to make you an offer, and if you choose to hang around here long enough, all will be revealed.”

“Where is _here_ , exactly?” Max asked, gazing around in awe and warming her hands against the mug.

“This is… a crossroads. To you, it _looks like_ we’re sitting outside Bean Hip, because, well, word has it you’re kind of a hipster,” she said with a teasing chuckle, “and it’s somewhere familiar, without too many fond _or_ painful memories.”

“I don’t understand,” Max said in a somber tone, “I was just- are you telling me- are we…?”

Rachel gestured for Max to take her hand. As she moved her right hand from the mug to the table’s surface, her mysterious companion gently held it in both of her own.

“Yes, Max. We both ‘shuffled off that mortal coil.’ I’m so sorry for the pain you–”

“What about Chloe?” Max quickly said.

“She’s alive,” Rachel replied with complete assurance, lightly squeezing her hand, “Like I said. In that timeline, you saved her. The whole town, too.”

Max breathed out a long, slow sigh, relaxing against her chair as she tried to take in what she’d heard. She couldn’t wrap her mind around all of it, but she grasped onto the most reassuring bits.

Chloe was alive.

Joyce, her friends – they were safe from the Storm.

The nosebleeds, head pains, desperation and exhaustion… in the end, it was all worth it.

No one else had to die.

Just Max.

A pang of sorrow struck as she remembered the panic in Chloe’s eyes during those final moments. She’d make peace with her own sacrifice, eventually… but how would Chloe cope with losing her?

She’d lost so much already…

“I’m sorry I didn’t save you, Rachel,” she said, staring down into the half-empty mug and avoiding her eyes, “I should’ve tried harder. Maybe if I-”

“What happened to me wasn’t your fault. You gave more than _anyone_ should ever have to, and in my book? That makes you a badass. _Plus_ , like nearly everyone here, now I’ve got a direct line on more mysterious local shit than I _ever_ could’ve imagined when I was alive!

“…Speaking of. I’m _honored_ to tell you: you have a choice to make.” As Rachel continued, Max lifted her eyes, listening closely, “You can let me introduce you to the who’s-who of Arcadia Bay’s recently departed, learn all about the spirit of the Bay and – when you’re ready to move on – become part of it. _Or…_ ”

Rachel stood, guiding Max to rise from her seat. She let go with one hand and gracefully swept her arm out towards the endless span of white space surrounding them.

For an infinitesimal fraction of a second, Max saw the rest of the outdoors seating area, the café to one side, and the picturesque Arcadia Bay shoreline on the other. Faint outlines of other people sat at the tables and walked nearby. It ended before she could recognize anyone, but they all looked deeply content. She wondered whether William, Bongo, and her Móraí might be among them.

“ _Or_ , you can go back,” Rachel continued, sitting back down and leading Max to do the same, “When the Bay grants someone powers, it’s rare that anyone tries as hard as you to do it all: save the one you love, find the truth, and protect other innocent people. You weren’t expected to defy Fate, to sacrifice as much as you did. Long story short, the Bay’s spiritual powers-that-be are hella impressed with you, and I’ve been sent to make you an offer.”

“I...what? I didn’t… I d-don’t deserve-”

“ _Max._ If Chloe were here you _know_ she’d remind you: you’re amazing!” Rachel finished her coffee before continuing with a note of excitement in her voice, “That's kinda the point: you've earned a chance to be with her again. You can choose a time in your own past to return to. You’ll lose some maturity, and all of your memories from after that moment, but they’ll come back in bits and pieces. By your eighteenth birthday, you’ll remember everything.”

“What about the Storm?” came Max’s cautious reply.

“The Storm will never come,” Rachel explained, “but you’ll never get your powers, either.”

“And I could save her?” she said, her tone growing more hopeful, “...and you? ...and William?”

“You can try. You’ll get bits of memory and visions as warnings. Hopefully we’ll each live long lives – but I can’t make promises about that. We all lose someone we love, eventually. Still, if you want to accept the offer and live again, knowing the risks and how much it can hu-”

“Yes!” Max quickly exclaimed, looking into Rachel’s eyes with unshakable certainty in her voice. “I’ll take the deal. I want to go back.”

“That was fast!” she replied with a grin, letting go of Max’s hand, “But honestly I’m not surprised. I was hoping you’d say that.”

“You realize I’ll want to be with Chloe, right? I would go back anyway, and I know I won’t remember at first… but I’m hoping we’ll fall in love again.”

“I know, Max. I love her – and I want what’s best for her,” Rachel said, glancing at the blue photo album on the table before meeting Max’s eyes again, “A best friend, girlfriend, and someday-partner, who would take a bullet for her? Face off against Fate to keep her alive? She deserves someone like you in her life. The ‘me’ in your new timeline _will_ get jealous, let’s be real. But it’ll pass, trust me.”

“What about the ‘you’ here, right now? What will happen to you?”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. _Assuming_ more cute hipster-photographers don't arrive anytime soon,” she said with a playful lilt in her voice, dropping into a serious tone as she added, "I’m gonna keep tabs on the Chloe from my timeline – the one you just saved – and wait for her. We all ‘move on’ eventually, but I’m not leaving the crossroads without her.”

Max stepped forward, surprising Rachel with a warm, close, and grateful embrace.

“Thank you,” Max said as they pulled apart, “She loved you too, you know.”

Rachel nodded with a wistful look in her eyes as her freckled companion continued.

“So… how do I get back?”

“One last photo-jump,” she replied, gesturing to the photo album, “Whenever you’re ready. I promise it won’t hurt this time.”

Max opened the album, flipping through childhood images of her and Chloe. A soft, warm tingling spread through her body as she remembered movie night sleepovers, pirate adventures, and lighthouse day trips. When she reached the annual Halloween costume shots – from ice cream sandwiches to pirate legends like Anne Bonny and Mary Read – a resolute calmness washed over her.

She’d never felt so sure of any decision before now.

The date on the image was late enough that she’d still have twelve years of identical memories, yet early enough that she’d have the chance to save Chloe, Rachel, William, and even Bongo.

Before focusing in on the photo marked “Oct. ‘07,” she briefly placed a hand on Rachel’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Not just for _this…_ but for being there for Chloe. You saved her, too. You deserved so much better than-”

Rachel kissed her cheek, saying, “Even when she was upset, she always said you were a class act. I really _am_ glad I finally got to meet you. Take care, Max.”

With an appreciative nod and a deep breath, Max focused on the photo, taking in its details as the colors began to blur. As the faux-“spooky” music played from inside of the Polaroid, she felt her consciousness being drawn into the image.

* * *

Now I don't need a reason  
We can just roam the seas and  
Set the sails for brighter shores  
Anything goes and then some  
Together we're never outrun  
Our future lies ahead  
I'm coming home

**Campusanis –[Coming Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbY5gkwQzyw)**

* * *

As the Price household came into focus, Max sat at the dining room table with her fingers looped through the handle of a steaming cup of hot cocoa. The sweet, satisfying chocolate taste lingered on her lips as if she’d just taken a sip. Her shoes were off, her Jolly Roger pirate-patterned socks were on, and her feet ached as if she’d walked a long way. The sky was dark outside, although she could see a pile of multicolored autumn leaves through the sliding-glass door.

After the flash, William "Bloody Bill" Price held the newly-printed instant photo in his free hand - the one _without_ the costume pirate's hook - and sauntered back towards the kitchen, proudly proclaiming “That’s a keeper!”

Max jumped a little in her seat as the door from the garage burst open. A blonde-haired scallywag with a tricorn hat and a gleeful grin came barreling through, pouring a plastic jack-o-lantern’s worth of candy onto the table.

“After a long night o’ raidin’ the Bays of Arcadia, the fearsome Captain Bluebeard an’ her First Mate, Long Max Silver, pilfered the finest booty in all the seven seas!”

Max leapt up from her seat, nearly slipping in her skull-and-crossbone socks as she rushed over to wrap her best friend in a tight embrace.

“Hey, ya mushy weirdo!” Chloe said, holding Max close and laughing as she returned to her best imitation of a pirate’s cadence, “I mean, _arrrgh_! Didn’t ye say yer peg leg be needin’ a rest, matey?”

“Aye-aye, Cap’n,” Max replied, wiping away a joyful tear and giving Chloe another quick squeeze before sitting back down, “I’m just _so_ happy you’re back. Happy I’m here. Happy we’re so… awesome!”

“Ye be hittin’ the steamin’ ale a bit too hard,” she said with an amused smirk, sitting next to Max and stealing a sip of the cocoa. With an affectionate look in her eye, she added, “But yer Cap’n loves ye still.”

Beaming, Max gave Chloe a teasing shoulder bump and pulled the mug back towards her side of the table.

“So,” the freckled seafarer said, looking to her best friend with a hopeful gleam in her eye, “After we divide the plunder an’ get a bit o’ shut-eye, are we hoistin’ the mainsail again on the morrow?”

“Aye! Onwards, to new adventures!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome, kudos appreciated too :)
> 
> I wrote Crossroads as a one-shot, with events after the ending left to your imagination. While it's *possible* I'll pick it up and continue the story someday, for now I don't have any real plans to do that (yet?).
> 
> That's about it. Take good care of yourselves and each other! <3
> 
> -Glitter


End file.
